Young Love: Spanish
by Thefuriousguy
Summary: My story "Young Love" in Spanish for those of you who prefer it that way.


**Hola chicos. Ya estoy de vuelta con otro oneshot pisos. Por favor, lea y revise. Mi primera vez en español.**

A diez años de edad Po corrió alrededor de la tienda, el acaparamiento de algunos de los ingredientes de su padre, que estaba haciendo un lote de su famosa sopa ingrediente secreto. Po estaba muy emocionado. Había completado su colección de figuras de acción de los cinco furiosos y los dos maestros del Palacio de Jade. Incluso había hecho una figura de acción de sí mismo para añadir a la colección.

"Po", su padre ganso lo llamó.

"Sí, papá".

"Sirvan estas sopas ingrediente secreto de las 7 personas en la mesa 4. Si ' No estoy mal, parece que esos cinco chicos del Palacio de Jade y sus amos.

"Eneste, el corazón de Po dio un vuelco. Él llega a conocer a su favorito de kung fu niños y sus maestros.

"Papá Hey, puedo dar Tigresa algo?"

"Si se quiere, pero ¿por qué?" -Preguntó su padre.

Ante esto, Po se sonrojó y dijo: "Creo que es bastante", pero luego añadió con tristeza: "Probablemente va a llamar mi gordo y feo como los otros niños."

Su padre lo consoló con un abrazo. "Usted nunca lo sabrá si no se lo dices. Estoy seguro de que va a ser tocado."

Esto levantó el ánimo del panda y puso un pie fuera de la cocina con las 7 copas en sus brazos y se dirigió a los maestros y sus alumnos.

"H-hola, mi nombre es P-po. Soy un gran fan de ustedes g-chicos y me llevé su pedido", dijo Po como Shifu levantó las cejas y Oogway se limitó a sonreír. Po dejó la sopa en la mesa y se va a dar algo, pero la tigresa se convirtió tímido. Tenía entonces a punto de salir cuando el Maestro Oogway le gritó: "Ven y siéntate aquí, joven. Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti."

Po estaba muy emocionada de que el maestro del Palacio de Jade les invitaba a sentarse con ellos y fue a sentarse en un asiento entre Oogway y Tigress.

"Es un h-honor conocerlo maestros y Furious Five. Como he dicho antes, soy un gran fan de ustedes y yo colecciono todo lo relacionado con ustedes. Déjame mostrarte algo ", dijo Po. Corrió a su habitación y se puso a sus figuras de ellos y volvió a

bajar."colecciono figuras de acción de ustedes.

""Estos son muy agradables Po. Es bueno saber que tenemos fans, "Mantis dijo mientras observaba al averiguar por sí mismo, que era tan grande como

él."Wow, tengo las manos y las piernas se mueven en esto ", exclamó

mono."Oh, esto es tan dulce ", comentó el Viper.

Maestro Shifu estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el Maestro Oogway lo detuvo.

Los cinco y los maestros terminaron sus sopas y comenzó a conversar con

Po."Entonces, ¿cómo es exactamente lo que hace nuestro fan ", preguntó Crane.

"Bueno, pensé que ustedes eran fresco cuando se introdujeron por primera vez al público el año pasado."

Ellos hablaban y bromeaban con el resto de la tarde hasta la hora de irse.

"Hasta luego, amigo," los tres chicos dijeron Po .

"Hasta luego, Maestro Grulla, Mantis y Mono. espera, que va a volver, ¿no?", cuestionó Po.

"Sí, lo harán. Vendremos aquí una vez a la semana a partir de ahora", dijo el maestro Shifu, ganar y aprobar gesto del Maestro Oogway.

"Y usted no tiene que llamarnos maestros por dos razones. En primer lugar, todavía no somos dueños. Segundo, somos sus amigos y estamos básicamente de la misma edad," Tigresa comentó. Por alguna razón, Po hizo su aleteo del corazón como una mariposa.

"Adiós, Grulla, Mantis, Mono, Viper, T-tigresa, y el maestro Shifu y Oogway."

"¿Por_qué tuvo tartamudeo en mi nombre", pensó Tigress ._

Cuando salían, Po recordó algo y gritó, "Tigresa"

Sorprendido, tigresa dio la vuelta y me preguntó: "¿Qué?"

Po se sonrojó y dijo: "Yo quería darle algo."

Tigress regresó y le preguntó: "¿Y qué puede ser eso?"

Po tomó un lirio de tigre detrás de su espalda y se la tendió. Ella abrió la boca y dijo: "Gracias, pero ¿por qué?" Po interiormente se quedó sin aliento. Estaba sonrojado

"Bueno,creo que que son bastante ", dijo mientras se sonrojaba aún más oscuro.

Se quedó conmocionado por un segundo antes de decir:" Oh, gracias Po. Nadie me ha llamado así antes.

""No puedo creer que nadie le llamaría bonita. Eres muy bonita. Quería darle algo más.

"Derepente, ella hizo algo que hizo Po el niño más feliz del mundo. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él estaba tan sorprendido que pudiera haberse desmayado

allí."¿Y qué podría ser eso?

""Eh una figura de acción de un m-me. Para r-y-usted recordará de mí ", se las arregló para tartamudear.

Ella se rió," ¿Crees que yo te iba a olvidar en una semana especialmente después de lo que me diste? Pues se equivoca. Eres muy dulce Po.

"Élle dio la figura de acción y ella lo tomó y dijo:" Voy a atesorar esta Po.

"Sesonrojó un rojo

profundo."Adiós ", alcanzó a

decir."Adiós, nos vemos la semana que viene , "dijo ella.

Los dos niños no sabían que un determinado dos señores habían visto la escena se desarrolle entre

ellos."Creo que los dos han encontrado el amor ", dijo Maestro

Oogway."Sí, se podría decir por la forma en que ella lo besó . Esa fue también la primera vez que oigo su risa, "estuvo de acuerdo

Shifu."Ah, el amor joven ", declaró Oogway.

Vieron Mantis y Mono riendo delante de ellos y Viper golpeando con su cola. Grúa estaba sacudiendo la cabeza . Parecía como si hubieran visto lo que había ocurrido entre Po y Tigresa.

"Tengo una sensación Tigresa se burló de esto durante bastante tiempo", dijo Shifu. Oogway simplemente rió.

Ambos observaron cómo la tigresa se dirigió hacia ella compañeros y preparado para lo peor.

"Mira, es la chica amante de venir," Mantis se rió, lo que justifica un golpe de la cola de una serpiente.

Tigress se sonrojó y dijo: "Yo no estoy enamorada!"

"Acéptalo Tigress. Vimos lo besa en la mejilla, "Monkey

burlado."Sí, hermana. Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Mantis y Mono, "dijo

Viper."Eh bien, me atrapaste. Pero si se te ocurra mencionarlo durante el entrenamiento, Voy a limpiar el salón con sus pieles, "gruñó Tigress.

El resto de los cincoencogido de miedo y asintió con la cabeza.

Tigresarió de nuevo, sorprendiendo a los cuatro hijos de

nuevo."Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo Tiene algún tipo de formación a hacer ", dijo, pero ella estaba radiante en el interior.

**End**


End file.
